1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device, and more particularly to a feeding device for a hemstitching machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional feeding device (61) for a hemstitching machine (60) in accordance with the prior art is mounted on an underside of the hemstitching machine (60). The hemstitching machine (60) includes a needle (62), a feeding plate (63) and the feeding device (61). The needle (62) is mounted above the feeding device (61). The feeding plate (63) is mounted on top of the feeding device (61). The feeding device (61) comprises a plate-like base (65), and a sliding shuttle (68). The plate-like base (65) has a xcex9-shaped feeding hole (66) defined in one end and a guiding rail (67) longitudinally formed on the other end of the base (65). The guiding rail (67) points toward the apex of the feeding hole (66). The sliding shuttle (68) is slidably mounted on the guiding rail (67). A lip (680) extends from the sliding shuttle (68). A pivoting tab (70) is pivotally attached to the lip (680). A torsion spring (69) is mounted between the lip (680) and the pivoting tab (70). The torsion spring (69) has a first end abutting the lip (680) and a second end abutting the pivoting tab (70). When the sliding shuttle (68) moves near the feeding hole (66), the free end of the pivoting tab (70) moves into the feeding hole (66) and always maintains contact with the guiding rail (67) because of the force applied by the torsion spring (69).
To operate the conventional feeding device for a hemstitching machine, the sliding shuttle (68) is moved away from the feeding hole (66) along the guiding rail (67), and the pivoting tab (70) twists the torsion spring (69). Then the thread (50) is pulled from the hemstitching machine by the free end of the pivoting tab (70). The thread (50) is pushed into the feeding hole (60) when the sliding shuttle (68) moves toward the feeding hole (66), and the free end of the pivoting tab (70) is pressed into the feeding hole (66) due to the restitution force of the torsion spring (69). Then the thread (50) extends through the feeding hole (66) from opposite sides of the feeding hole (66) and is ready for use.
The conventional feed device for a hemstitching machine can feed the thread to the hemstitching machine. However, it also has the following disadvantages.
1. The structure of the conventional feeding device for a hemstitching machine is complex because the lip (680), the pivoting tab (70) and the torsion spring (69) are necessary for pushing the thread (50) into the feeding hole (66).
2. To start the hemstitching machine, the user must hold the free end of the thread (50) with one hand to prevent the thread (50) from moving back through the feeding plate (63), and push the sliding shuttle (68) toward the feeding hole (66) with the other hand to pick up the thread (50) for the first stitch. Consequently, the conventional feeding device is inconvenient to operate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional feeding device for a hemstitching machine.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved feeding device for a hemstitching machine, which is convenient to use and has a simplified structure.
To achieve the objective, the feeding device for a hemstitching machine in accordance with the present invention includes a base having a feeding end with a protrusion extending from the feeding end and being inclined relative to the plane of the base. A slot is longitudinally defined in the base opposite to the feeding end. A sliding shuttle is slidably mounted on the base and has a groove defined to correspond to the protrusion of the base. The sliding shuttle includes two opposite sides each having a positioning plate attached to the sliding shuttle. A rotating shuttle is rotatably mounted on the base and includes a U-shaped pivot seat pivotally connected to the base. A torsion spring is mounted in the pivot seat and secured between the pivot seat and the base. A drive arm extends from the pivot seat, and a handle extends from the bottom of the pivot seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.